My First Love
by MeganLim
Summary: First Love is unforgetable, even if it's can't be yours... a KyuSung Fanfiction.


Cast :

Kim Yesung

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungjong

Kim Myungsoo - L

etc...

.

Rated : T

Length : Chaptered

Genre : Romance, Angst.

**_Based on 'Journal of Ardency' - Asian Fanfiction_**

.

Summary :

**Hidup di dalam Rumah Sakit menjadikannya buta akan dunia luar. Membuatnya terkungkung dalam jerat dinding putih berbau obat yang tiap hari harus Ia rasakan. Dapatkah kedatangan seorang Namja pemakan Lolipop membuat dirinya mengerti apa saja yang bisa dia lakukan di dunia ini?**

.

.

'_First love is Fresh and Unforgetable. Even if They can't be yours, they're still Your First Love_'

.

.

Musim gugur telah tiba, dan hal pertama yang kutemukan saat mata ini kembali terbuka bukanlah daun _maple _kecoklatan yang biasanya menghiasi jendela, maupun jalanan di luar sana. Melaikan hujan. Hujan deras yang kudengar sudah hampir satu jam mengguyur _seoul_ -Para Suster yang mengatakannya-

Bukan aku membenci hujan, Tidak. Aku memang tak membenci hujan, maksudku sebagian dari diriku tidaklah membenci hujan, hanya saja. Bagian lain dalam diriku tak akan bisa menerima ketika hujan datang, datang dengan hawa dingin menusuk tulang -walaupun musim salju jauh lebih dingin- Terlebih lagi, Hujan itu air. Dan _Appa _ku tak pernah mengijinkanku bersentuhan dengan air.

"Yesung-_goon_, kau sudah bangun?", Suster Jung, datang dengan semangkuk - _soup?_

"Ne...", Jawabku lemah, tak kulihat lagi hujan yang tak kunjung reda itu. Menyambut Suster Jung dengan senyuman tipis di sudut bibir, bagaimanapun Suster Jung itu sudah seperti _Noona_ bagiku.

"Kudengar kau tak bisa minum obat serbuk yang dibuat oleh Cho Seongsaeng?", Suster Jung duduk disampingku, satu tangannya menaruh _soup hangat _tadi ke atas nakas, sementara tangannya yang lain memasangkan _meja kecil_ yang biasanya kugunakan untuk makan di atas kasur.

"Aku bisa meminumnya, hajiman... Sepertinya perut ini terus menolak obat itu, Suster..."

Suster Jung mem _pout _kan bibirnya. Aku heran, Suster Jung cukup cantik, namun di usianya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun ini, kenapa tak juga ada Pria yang dekat dengannya? Mungkinkah Ia masih mengingat Kekasih lamanya yang sudah meninggal itu? Hah, Molla.

"Yak, Yesung-_goon_. Suster membuatkan ini untukmu", Akhirnya _Soup _itu Ia taruh di depanku, wah melihat dari asap yang ada disana, sepertinya ini memang masih sangat sangat hangat.

"Gamshahamnida, Suster. Hajiman, kenapa tiba-tiba kau... membuatkan ku _soup_?"

"Sungie, Ack...", Aku membuka mulutku saat Suster menyuapkan sesendok _soup _tadi. Mashita.

"Woah, mashita... Joha..."

"Yesung-_Goon_, kau ingat obat serbuk yang katamu ditolak oleh perutmu tadi?"

"Oh, waeyo?"

"Suster telah mencampur obat itu di _soup _ini. Tak terasa, kan?"

"Gamshahamnida, Suster"

"Jika nanti kau masih muntah, mungkin lebih baik Rumah Sakit menghentikan pengobatanmu dengan bubuk serbuk itu...", Suster Jung kembali menyuapkan _soup _tadi ke dalam mulutku, "Lagipula, Cho Seongsaeng kembali melakukan penelitian untuk menekan penyakitmu, Yesung-_Goon_... Kau pasti bisa sembuh"

Aku hanya bia tersenyum miris, Suster Jung, meskipun aku masih 13 tahun, tapi semenjak aku divonis penyakit ini 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat aku terbebas dari penyakit ini. Yah, hanya satu hal-

"Setiap kali Suster ke gereja, kau adalah orang pertama yang ada di Doa Suster, Sungiee... Kuharap _Maria _mendengarkanku dan membuatmu kembali sembuh"

-Donor Hati.

.

.

Hari sabtu yang menyebalkan kembali datang, kenapa kubilang sabtu adalah hari yang menyebalkan? Yah, karena setiap sabtu _Appa _selalu membangunkanku bahkan saat Matahari belum menampakkan warnanya. Dengan asalan Rumah kami yang jauh dari Gereja, Appa selalu membangunkanku terlalu pagi. Ck, menyebalkan bukan? Lagipula dengan mobil perjalanan hanya ditempuh tak lebih dari 15 menit. Aish, Jinjja?!

"Hentikan ketukan jarimu pada benda persegi itu, Kyu...", Lihat, bahkan Appa mengomentari 'k_ekasihku_'. Tapi, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya jika meninggalkan Psp sebelum permainan berakhir. kekeke.

Lagipula se mobil dengan Appa ku yang sangat membosankan dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu yang bahkan tercipta sebelum aku lahir ke dunia ini. Ck, kenapa Appa ku yang tampan ini sangat membosankan. -_-

"Kita sampai, Kyu...", Benar kan apa yang kubilang. Bahkan jemaat gereja yang lain belum ada yang menampakkan batang hidungnya disini, aish. Appa ku memang terlalu rajin dan itu sangat menyebalkan.

"Annyeonghasimnikka, Choi Abboeji...", Huh, ternyata Pendeta Choi sudah ada di gereja ternyata. Ck, dia sama rajinnya dengan Appa ku.

"Ah, Dokter Cho, anda selalu datang lebih awal. Kyuhyun-ie, Annyeong~", Hanya senyum dan sedikit kesopanan dengan membungkuk yang kuberikan pada Pria Tua yang dulu juga adalah orang yang mem _baptis _ku. Setidaknya, aku masih menghormatinya dibanding dengan Appa ku.

Appa kemudian berbicara dengan Pendeta Choi, meninggalkanku sendiri dengan Psp Ku, dan tentu saja dengan lolipop yang barusaja kubuka bungkusnya. Hehehe, lagipula masih lama. Setidaknya satu lolipop untuk mengisi tenaga sebelum bertemu Tuhan. Hahaha. Baiklah, jangan contoh kebiasaanku yang satu ini.

Bosan juga menunggu _jemaat _lain yang tak kunjung datang, ck. Ini semua salah Appa yang terlalu rajin. Harusnya aku masih bisa memeluk bantal gulingku lebih lama lagi tadi. huhuhu. Aku rindu kasur ku.

"Hah, bahkan jemaat gereja katolik di depan lebih rajin, ck~", Kulihat banyaknya jemaat pemeluk _Roman Catholic _yang sudah ramai di Gereja depan, satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam Gereja.

Mataku menjelajah kosong ke arah mereka, mencoba menemukan sesuatu yang menarik yang mungkin bisa kutertawakan mungkin.

Kulihat mobil van Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Appa ku bekerja memasuki halaman gereja Katolik depan, menurunkan beberapa Suster dan Perawat dari dalamnya. Appa ku melambai ke arah mereka, yang tentu saja disambut baik oleh para Suster dan Perawat disana.

Dari dalam Van, turun lagi seorang gadis yang mungkin se umuran denganku, hanya saja badannya lebih kurus dan pendek. Wajahnya cukup manis -menurutku- Sayang sekali, rambut gadis itu terlalu pendek, hey. Bukankah rambut sependek itu hanya dipakai untuk namja? Ck, berani sekali gadis manis itu memotong rambutnya sependek itu. Yah, walaupun itu tak mengurangi kadar kemanisannya sama sekali. Aish, bicara apa kau ini Cho Kyuhyun?

Gadis itu mengenakan jaket coklat tebal, dan celana panjang, tak lupa syal merah menutupi leher dan hampir sebagian dari bibirnya.

"Cho Seongsaeng...", Gadis manis itu melambai ke arah ku -koreksi, ke arah Appa ku- Hah, senyumnya itu. Manis sekali. Bahkan lebih manis dari semua lolipop yang pernah masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Appa, kau mengenal yeoja kecil itu?"

"Kkeureomyeo, Kyu. Dia anak Kim Heechul Seongsaeng...", Jawab Appa ku, "Dan, Dia seorang namja Kyu, bukan yeoja"

"Oh... Mwo?!", Aku yakin mataku membulat lebar sekarang, bahkan Appa ku terkikik geli saat melihat perubahan wajahku. Ayolah, Apakah Appa sedang bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin pemilik bibir plum merah, dengan _eyesmile _yang terlampau indah itu, seorang Namja?!

"Yak, kenapa wajahmu seterkejut itu, hah?"

"Appa, jinjja?!"

"Apakah Appa terlihat bercanda di matamu, Kyu?", Jujur saja 'Iya' Appa, "Namanya Kim Yesung, dan dia seumuran denganmu. Lain kali, jika Appa ajak ke rumah sakit, kau harus mau Arra? Dan, Appa akan mengenalkanmu padanya..."

Okeh, Cho Kyuhyun tenangkan dirimu. Sepertinya Appa memang tak bercanda dan betapa bodohnya dirimu selama ini. Seharusnya aku mau setiap kali Appa mengajak ku ke tempat membosankan bernama 'Rumah Sakit' itu, ck.

Baiklah, mulai sekarang kurasa kata '_membosankan_' harus kucoret, aniyo. Kuhilangkan.

_Bermain _di Rumah Sakit, sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Kekeke.

.

.

**Ini Baru Prolog aja sih, lanjutannya setelah Notre Destin ending ya. hahaha.**

**Mengingat The Church Boy aja belum saya update, jadi saya bikin prolog nya nggak panjang-panjang yak. hakhakhak.**

**Dan, ada yang nanya, kenapa harus bikin My First Love? Karena menurut saya, tujuan awal dari nulis Can First Love itu adalah penyampaian dari 'True Love' dan tentu saja 'promise'. Mungkin ada yang berfikiran, kenapa nggak bikin Yesung ketemu namja mirip Kyuhyun sebagai sequel? Well, lalu apa guna janji Yesung selama ini jika Yesung bersama namja lain? Esensi lain yang saya tangkap dari True Love adalah, sebuah keadaan percintaan dimana kamu selalu merasa dia ada bersamamu, biarpun kalian berada di dunia yang nggak lagi sama.**

**Itu sih pemikiran saya, dan saya keras kepala kalau udah soal fanfic. Jadi, maaf ya readers yang minta sequel kayak di atas. Saya belum bisa kabulin. Mungkin next time. hehehe.**

**Dan, untuk fanfic ini. Jalan cerita mungkin memper sama can first love, cuman dibalik aja mungkin ya. hehehe. Tapi, ya nggak semua nya sama, dan untuk masalah ending... Hehe, saya belum kepikiran, berdoa saja supaya otak jahat saya buat memisahkan KyuSung nggak muncul. **

**.**

**Thank's and please leave a review. At least one character.**


End file.
